


return the favor

by loafers



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafers/pseuds/loafers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He'd let Jack fuck him. Of course he would, if that's what Jack wants. He'd let Jack do anything. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Michael hooks up with his idol. It doesn't go as he'd hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	return the favor

**Author's Note:**

> jack is an asshole in this. it's just for the purpose of the porn, but jack fans, read at your own risk. 
> 
> also, warning for spit as lube, i know that annoys some people /shrug
> 
> title is taken from an all time low song.

After the show there's a party. Jack finds Michael and squeezes his elbow, ducks his mouth close to Michael's ear and says, "wanna get out of here?"

It's Jack Barakat. Michael says yes. 

Jack's hotel room is just as nice as any hotel room Michael's seen before. It's fine, it's standard. Michael doesn't know what he expected. It seems weird to him to think that one of his idols stays in the same boring hotel rooms as he does. Harry always had big, fancy suites with views and a spa and like, complimentary shit. It's just the same old overpriced Coke Michael's used to that Jack offers him from the mini-bar. 

Michael can't help himself, his eyes greedily take in the sprawl of Jack's stuff around the room, his open suitcase, the magazine on the desk. "There's so many girls that'd kill to be here right now," he says, trying to keep the excited giggle out of his voice. He's trying to play it cool but he just feels so fucking young. 

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you," Jack says with a sly smile and Michael blushes. Jack flops down on the bed and kicks off his shoes, reaches down beside the bed, his bed, and comes back with a bottle. "Secret stash," he says. Michael shuffles forward and holds his glass out eagerly. 

Jack's a generous pour and it burns Michael's throat when he sips it, even with the Coke. Jack laughs when Michael winces a bit and Michael just totally hates himself. He's so embarrassing. 

"Sit down man," Jack says and reaches up to tug Michael down next to him by the back of his shirt. Michael lands close enough that his knee pushes against Jack's. That makes him blush, too. He wonders how obvious he's being about the big fat crush he has. 

"More?" Jack asks, holding up the bottle. Michael feels a little light headed already. He hasn't finished his first drink but he tips it back, gulps it down. 

"Okay," he shrugs, and holds his cup out for the refill. Jack pours them both a couple fingers each. Michael wonders why Jack brought him back here if it's just to get trashed, they could have done that at the party. 

They throw the shots back at the same time and it's worse going down without a mixer. Michael totally coughs, sticks his tongue out and makes a grossed out noise. 

Jack laughs and slaps his back, says, "you need to man up, kid." His hand stays on Michael's back. 

Michael turns to look at him and his vision swims a bit. The drink is hitting him hard, too much too quick on an empty stomach. His face feels hot. He smiles wide, enjoying the feeling of his lips stretched over his teeth and the look of Jack's face. 

Jack laughs again and then leans back, hand at the waist of his pants, oh, undoing them. Yeah, okay. Michael watches him pull the zip down and shove his jeans open. He glances up at Jack's face and Jack bites his lip, slips his hand up Michael's back to his neck and squeezes. Okay. Yeah. 

Michael lets Jack guide him down onto his knees. It's a good view from the floor, Jack parting his thighs so Michael can shuffle forward in between them. Michael gets his hands in the waist band of Jack's jeans, catches his pants too and tugs them down. His mouth is already watering for what he's about to do. He wants it but he's still nervous, even despite the booze-wooziness he's got going on. He knows he's good at blowjobs, but. This is Jack Barakat. He wants it to be good. 

Jack's cock is mostly hard and looks jaw-achingly thick already. Michael wraps his hand around it and Jack pushes his fingers in his hair, watching, waiting. Michael likes this bit, likes a lot of things about giving head but it's so nice being watched, just being able to feel how badly he's wanted. He licks his lips and gives Jack's cock a pump, leans in and lets his bottom lip bump the head of it, opening his mouth against it in a wet kiss, his tongue licking out just slightly to tease. 

Jack's hand in his hair tightens though and then he's pulling him forward with a rough jerk and Michael just has to open his mouth with a startled little noise and let Jack's cock push inside. He recovers quickly, bracing his hands on Jack's thighs, warm through the tight denim, lets his eyes fall shut and just goes with it, lets Jack guide him to take more and more of his cock. 

It feels just as thick in Michael's mouth as it looked. Michael doesn't think he's ever sucked someone so big before, really has to stretch his mouth wide to take it. He swallows it down, wincing at the effort, grateful for his booze-impaired gag reflex when Jack yanks on his hair and fucks the last inch into his throat. 

Jack holds him there for a second until Michael makes a strangled noise, his body remembering to choke around the thick presence in his throat. Jack lets him off and Michael pulls back panting, his lips and Jack's cock glistening slick with spit, the heady taste of him on his tongue. He's thought about this so much, getting on his knees for Jack Barakat. 

Michael groans and licks up Jack's cock, tongue hot and flat against the underside, suckles at his flushed cockhead. Jack moans so Michael does too, taking just the head into his mouth, lips pursed around it as he sucks long and slow. His eyes flick up to meet Jack's and Jack groans, hips twitching up, pushing his cock a little deeper. 

"You know you're fucking pretty," Jack says, his voice low, rough. It makes Michael shiver and fumble to get a hand on his erection through his jeans, his hips jerking forward just from his own clumsy touch. He's so fucking hard for Jack's cock in his mouth. 

"You love it," Jack comments, watching him. Michael flushes and lets Jack's cock slip from his mouth. He nods and pushes his forehead against Jack's thigh, tries to catch his breath. Jack gets a hand on his cock and rubs it against the corner of Michael's lips, smearing pre-come and spit there, laughs and slaps his cock against Michael's hot cheek. It feels filthy. Michael wants another drink, wants Jack's cock back in his mouth more. 

Jack reaches down and fists a hand in the front of Michael's shirt and yanks him up on the bed with him. Michael feels light headed and clumsy, scrambling up onto Jack's lap, his hand between them wrapping around Jack's damp cock. He groans when Jack bites at his mouth, the roughest first kiss he's shared with anyone. Jack's tongue pushes hot into his mouth and Michael just opens for him, melts against him, grip weak and clumsy on Jack's cock, too difficult to focus when Jack's hands are on him, pushing down his back and then squirming under the waistband of his jeans. 

Jack's hands are big, gripping his ass hard and guiding him to grind against him, pulling his hips forward, tighter against him. It makes Michael moan, wanton in his drunkeness, in the delirious pleasure of Jack just fucking wanting him back. He wraps his arms around Jack's neck and rubs against him feverishly as he sucks on Jack's tongue in his mouth. 

It's like being doused with cold water when Jack shoves him away, and then enough to make Michael shudder when he growls, "take off your fucking pants." He sounds breathless and Michael can't believe it, that it's him that's got Jack Barakat panting, got his cock hard and flushed dark standing up out of his jeans. Michael rolls off him, onto his back beside Jack and keeps his eyes on him as he arches up to yank his jeans undone, to shove them down, quick and frantic about it. 

Jack's kicking off his own, tugs his shirt off too before he turns to grab at the leg of Michael's jeans and tug them off. Michael kicks his underwear across the room and swings himself back on top of Jack. He straddles his thighs, biting his lip as he pushes his cock clumsily against Jack's, pulls up the hem of his shirt to watch it. It's hot, both of their cocks fat and dark pink, leaking, rubbing together. Michael curls his fist around both of them and Jack curls his hands in the fold of Michael's hips, holding tight. 

Michael drags his eyes away from their cocks and up Jack's chest. He's just so fucking hot, all tattoo and stubble and heated flush high in his cheeks. Michael has to kiss him, drapes himself down against him and licks into his mouth, moaning when Jack squeezes his hips and drags him up a bit, until his cock is hot and thick under Michael's ass. Michael grinds down on him automatically and Jack makes an appreciative noise, his hand slipping from Michael's hip to get his cock pushed up between the cheeks of Michael's ass. 

It's a surprising feeling, hot and dirty and a little dangerous. Michael rolls with it, pushing back against it. Yeah, he'd let Jack fuck him. Of course he would, if that's what Jack wants. He'd let Jack do anything. It's why he can't fuck fans, he knows the feeling too well. He just wants Jack to like him. 

"Fuck," Michael pants and kisses Jack hard before the self-loathing has a chance to set in. He's a slut, whatever, he likes sex, he likes Jack. "You gonna fuck me?" 

"Fuck yeah," Jack says with an astonished sounding little laugh that makes Michael feel good. 

"You gotta condom?" He asks. 

"Yeah, fuck, hang on." Jack slaps Michael's thigh and Michael pushes up on his knees to let him slip out from underneath him. He watches Jack scramble through his suitcase bare-assed and tries to make it something that won't ever fade from his memory. He spits in his hand and hitches his leg up, rubs his saliva up the crack of his ass before he pushes at his hole with two slick fingers, squirming the tip of one and then the other inside, slowly twisting, prying himself open. 

It feels awkward more than good, Michael's impatient. He just wants to be ready for Jack, wants to be ready to take Jack's thick cock up his ass, his eyes on it as Jack turns to face him. Jack rips open the condom wrapper and it encourages Michael to hurry, pushing his fingers deeper with firm little strokes. He lets his eyes slip closed and grunts as he wedges his fingers as far in as they'll go, his hips rocking slightly back onto them. 

He expects Jack to push him down on his back and climb on top of him, but Jack just drops back down right where he was, sprawled on his back beside Michael. He rolls the condom down his cock and Michael's heart beats a little quicker, squeezes his ass down on his fingers to feel how they hold him open. It's been ages since he's been fucked. He's nervous. 

"Come on," Jack whines and pats his thigh, his other hand fisted at the base of his cock. Jack's big, Michael could probably do with a bit longer prep, with Jack giving him a hand even. Somehow he knows that's not something that's gonna happen, so not wanting to make Jack Barakat wait, Michael pulls his fingers out of himself and slips back up onto Jack's thighs. 

Jack nods at his cock in his fist and tells Michael, "get it wet." Michael swallows. He was kinda hoping for lube. He spits in his hand and strokes it down Jack's cock and then does it again to get him as wet as he can. Spits into his hand a third time and rubs it back into his asshole, fingers shoving in clumsily. 

Jack's got his hands on Michael's thighs, pulling him up again like before. Michael goes with it, pushing up on his knees to shuffle up Jack's skinny body until Jack forces him still, pushing him down and shoving his hips up so his cock pushes slick and hot against Michael's ass. Michael shudders, legs shifting a little further apart, his hips tilting back, spine arching as he reaches back behind himself to get Jack's thick cock caught in his fingers, guiding the tip of him to nudge right against his hole. It's slippery and hot and blunt, wide threatening pressure. Michael shifts his hips back, easing himself onto it, fingers against the underside of Jack's cock to keep him held in place through the initial resistance. 

Jack gets his hands on Michael's ass and pulls at his cheeks roughly, spreading him open, it makes Michael gasp and drop his head against his chest. It's a filthy feeling, how Jack tugs him open and makes it just that bit easier for his cock to begin to sink into him. Michael braces his hands against Jack's chest, skin warm under his palms, and tries not to tremble as Jack's cock fills him and fills him. 

He feels just as thick inside Michael as he looked. It's a splitting feeling, but not too painful to handle. Michael shudders when he's fully seated on Jack's cock. He feels so full that it makes his whole body feel hot and choked, but getting a cock up his ass always does to some degree. Under him, Jack's breathing hard and already trying to fuck his hips up, so Michael swallows down the overwhelmed feeling and rocks his hips forward. 

"Yes," Jack hisses and closes his eyes, tips his head back. If Michael wasn't struggling so hard to get used to the feeling of Jack's cock fucking him full he'd enjoy the view. He squeezes Jack's shoulder and drags his hand down to his cock, stroking himself sloppily to try and help his body recognise all the sensations as pleasure as he tilts his hips to try for a better angle, circling them and rocking forward. 

Jack makes a pleased noise and sighs. He's smiling. Michael grits his teeth and clenches his ass, pulling himself up off it and shoving back down hard. Jack puts his hands behind his head, stretched out lazily while Michael fucks himself on his cock. Michael's just happy to be pleasing him, has to keep reminding himself of how grateful he is, of all the girls that could be here in his place, how they'd relish the opportunity. 

Michael bites his lip and sits up straighter, hot-faced and kind of ashamed at how bad he's struggling to make this good. He grinds his hips down hard, rocks forward and back more quickly even though it sends little shocks of too much up his spine. Jack's probably used to fucking like, porn stars. He swallows down the shame and warps it into determination, pulling himself up and vowing to get himself together, make himself a fuck Jack won't ever forget. 

Michael arches his back and throws his head back, eyes on the ceiling so he can concentrate on the movement of his body, working up to a hard, satisfying rhythm. It does feel good, but it feels better when he thinks he's doing a good job. His cock is still hard anyway, caught up in the hem of the t-shirt he's still wearing, staining it damp with his pre-come. 

Jack lets him ride him like that for a long time, long enough that Michael's hips start to ache a little, not to mention the hot pounding of his asshole stretched wide around Jack's cock. Jack swears, breathy and low, when Michael grinds down particularly hard or clenches extra tight on him, but he's still not looking at him, not touching. 

Not until the end, when he snatches at Michael's hips sudden enough to shock Michael out of the fucked daze he'd let himself slip into as he worked himself on Jack's cock. Jack squeezes his hips hard, plants his feet up on the bed, sending Michael forward against his chest, as he fucks his cock into Michael's ass hard and quick, grip holding Michael still. Michael gasps, wide-eyed, the shock of the loss of control sending him reeling a bit. Jack pounds his hips up against him hard enough to jostle Michael's whole body and then it's over, he can tell by Jack's groan, the way he falls limp under him. 

Michael stays frozen on top of him until Jack shoves him off, pushing him to the side. The feeling of Jack's cock leaving him is abrupt and awful, the strange empty feeling making Michael shudder. He's sure he's never felt so well-used before. 

Jack rolls over to the side of the bed and when he sits up to remove the condom, Michael has to look away from his pale back, his face flushed hot, throat tight. He squeezes a hand around the head of his cock, he's not as hard anymore but he could get there again. He closes his eyes and strokes himself determinedly. He doesn't want Jack to see he's got soft when he comes back to finish him off. 

When he opens his eyes though, Jack's by the side of his bed, pulling up his jeans. He grabs a shirt and runs his hand through his sweaty hair. Michael's hand stills on his cock. He frowns. 

"What're you doing?" he asks. His voice is kind of rough. Neither of them have really spoken since Jack pushed him to his knees. He pulls his shirt down to cover his cock as Jack turns to smirk at him over his shoulder. 

"The party, man. Never miss a party," he says as he checks his phone. Michael's kind of confused but there's a horrible feeling creeping up his chest that sort of suggests what's happening. "Thanks for this, though. You were great, babe." It's casual, throw away. Michael can only imagine how many people Jack's said the same thing to. 

Michael feels kind of sick, kind of doesn't believe what's happening. Well, he's desperate not to let himself anyway. "You're leaving?" 

"Yeah," Jack says. He doesn't sound bothered. "We're on the same page right?" He turns and gives Michael a hard look. Michael swallows and nods. He feels like he might cry. That'd be the only thing that'd make this whole situation more humiliating. "Great! Call a cab or whatever, bro. See ya," he says cheerfully. He's got his phone against his ear as he slips out the door, and Michael swears he can hear his laugh fading as he gets further away. 

Michael feels a too-late swell of anger and flips off the door viciously. It doesn't make him feel any better. His ass hurts. He needs a shower but he doesn't want to stay any longer. 

He gets dressed and finds the name of the hotel on the room service menu. He dials for a taxi, but before he slips out of Jack's room to wait on the street for his ride, he rifles through Jack's luggage and steals the t-shirt he thinks Jack probably loves the most.

**Author's Note:**

> oh also if anyone ever treats you like jack treats michael in this fictional story please destroy them, or let me know i will come and destroy them for you :-*
> 
> like/reblog on tumblr here!


End file.
